


back from the dead

by Laitalee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Needy Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other, bail organa is a treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitalee/pseuds/Laitalee
Summary: Obi Wan is back after the undercover mission as Rako Hardeen, will his friends be able to forgive him?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It may be the beginning of a longer fic, but for now it's just a little scene, and I don't know if it'll grow.  
> I want to point out that English is not my first language, and this little things are my attempt at keeping my written english fresh and comprehensible, so if you see any mistake, feel free to point it out to me.

When Ahsoka knew that Master Obi-Wan was still alive, she felt a glimpse of betrayal, especially because Master Anakin was literally fuming. They were on the starship, returning from the mission to arrest Rako Hardeen, Moralo Eval and Cad Bane, and when they actually met the trio, her master literally jumped out the ship and into a fight. Then when she was able to retrieve him from the battle, beaten and unconscious, he told her, on the way home, that Rako Hardeen himself was none other than Obi-Wan himself, probably undercover. She had to listen to Anakin rant against the Council and Obi-Wan himself all the way back to Coruscant, while she choose to remain silent, not still able to process the thing. The following day they were briefed by Master Yoda and Master Windu, who explained the matter and asked them to keep the secret, for the security of the mission and the safety of both Master Kenobi and the Chancellor. Anakin just stopped talking for another couple of days, and she thought that it was a nice change from hearing growling curses to the Council or directed to Obi-Wan himself. But she didn’t understand why he was so mad. She held Master Obi-Wan in her arms, when she found him after the fall, and she only felt... relief, because he was not dead. She wasn’t too happy that they lied to all of them, but she knew that extreme times like that war may ask for extreme decision, and she was sure none of them took this step lightly. The life of their leader was at stake, and with Palpatine layed their only chance at peace, she thought, so maybe, even if it was hard, was for the best.  
When finally all the mission ended, she decided to ignore his Master grudge and go to see Master Obi-Wan. 

His quarter was always open, for her, but she decided to knock, just in case he was resting or wasn’t at home. But he was and when Obi-Wan opened the door, he found a speechless togruta staring at him as if he was a total stranger. He smiled, weakly, stepped backward and made a gesture to invite her inside. 

“Ahsoka... nice to see you, dear.” he said, and walked to the kitchen, a slight limp on his right leg. 

She walked in, with a hand on her mouth, and trying to hide a tear. 

“Master... you look... so different.” she smiled, lips trembling a bit. 

His kettle was whistling with hot water, as usual. 

“You look so different without the beard and the hair... so... young. And thin.” she bit her lip, she knew it was a bit unpolite to say, but she could barely recognize him.

“I know... it will all grow back, but it’ll take time, of course. I just hope that people will recognize me anyway, it’s not that long since I had shorter hair and no beard, after all... I was a padawan too, not long ago” he said, trying to lift the mood a bit. “Tea, darling? I was preparing a cup, just now.” 

Of course he was preparing tea. She nodded, still looking at his face. He could look different, but he still was Obi-Wan Kenobi, no doubt about that. He was convalescent, she could tell. Not only the slight limp, but the carefulness of his movement, as if he was trying not to use sore and hurting muscles on his back and arms. 

Obi-Wan poured the water into two cups, ready with his flowery tea, the sweet scent fulfilling the kitchen, and when he returned to face the padawan, she was looking at him wide eyed. 

“I... “ she started “just wanted to... “ she couldn’t add a word. She just made a step forward and hugged him, sobbing against his chest, happy to feel the steady heartbeat in it. Her hug was so tight that Obi-Wan exhaled a bit of a harsh breath, his ribs screaming in pain, but he hugged her back. 

He had to wipe a tear himself, and with broken voice he said: “Sorry, Ahsoka... I know how hard it was for you. I hoped that it wasn’t you to find me, when I fell from the building, I just hoped you found me together. Mace told me you were holding me... and I’m terribly sorry..” He had never forgot Qui-Gon exhaling his last breath in his arms, and couldn’t forgive himself for putting that terrible weight on her. 

“You.. you did what you had to do, Master, I understand.” she sobbed, distancing a bit from him. “I’m just so happy you’re back.”


	2. old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is greeted by his friends, but someone is a bit less friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the kudos for the first chapter! I didn't think this little story was worth a sequel but apparently there was more to tell  
> I hope that i didn't make too much mistakes, and that it is comprehensible enough. As I said before, English is not my first language and writing in english is not easy. I still don't know if it will grow longer, after all Obi-Wan has still Satine to meet, so tell me if you like it, please!

Ahsoka was right, considered the Jedi Master, watching his face in the mirror, he looked differente. He was paler and thinner, and that thin bush of beard and hair could do very little to hide that fact. He was still convalescent, he had three broken ribs and a lot of other injuries from the box ordeal, and surely the whole operation left a mark on his body. He sighted, while watching his head and the thin blond stubble growing on it, so much slower than his facial hair, and checked the blue spots on his chest and legs, where he sustained the worst hits during the fight with Moralo Eval and Cad Bane, in particular. That dude was hard to put down, and Obi-Wan was already beaten and tired during their last confrontation. Heck, he still felt the knee of Anakin himself in his groin, when he sit down to meditate, he had to revert to a stand meditation stance, not to put more wheight on his poor balls.   
He had tried a couple of times to reach for Anakin, but he was always busy, somehow, and he decided to leave to his former padawan to find the right time to listen to him.   
He was considering the advice of Master Yoda, to take a week or two to rest on a planet of his own choice, somewhere with a quiet jedi temple where he could meditate and regenerate in peace, far from the noise of Coruscant, when he received an invitation to Bail Organa's suite at Republica 500 for an informal dinner with him and some close friends. Bail was a good friend and an honest man, even if he was a politician, Obi-Wan admitted, and it was a nice way to release some steam. He prepared for the evening with a little puzzlement, anyway, because Bail omitted to tell him the number and names of his guests, and Obi-Wan just hoped it wouldn't turn to be some sort of surprise party with a lot of people.   
Fortunately, Bail Organa knew him well, from that adventure on Zigoola, so when he arrived at the luxurious apartment of the senator, he was welcomed by few familiar faces. After greeting him, he introduced to the other guests, waiting for him in the dining room.   
The broad smile of Mace Windu was the first he saw, shining as his eyes, when Obi-Wan walked in the dining room, so big it could accommodate his entire quarter at the Temple, with a large table already prepared for six persons. The Jedi Master was careful not to squeeze too much Obi-Wan, when he hugged him, the sensation of physical pain clearly present in his force signature, like a reddish aura around Kenobi.   
“Finally I can see your familiar face, Obi-Wan... that Hardeen was so ugly I hurted my eyes watching at that face.”   
Before he could say anything, Quinlan Vos took him in his arms and he was less careful in his hug, so much so that the master of Soresu felt his ribs screaming in pain.   
“I would have never imagined that you, of all people, could do something like that, Obi-Wan!” he said, rubbing a hand on his friend head, “Blast, you look like a padawan! Did they erased your wrinkles when they gave you your face back?”   
“I swear, Quin, they added some more, for what I can see!” Obi-Wan laughed back.   
Commander Cody was also there, a bit embarrassed in his formal official attire, but he smiled broadly when he saw his general.   
“Sir, you look like a shiny, with that hair. I hope you'll let it grow a bit more, before coming back to the Negotiator,”   
“It's Obi-Wan, outside the ship, Cody... and I very well hope to be able to grow more, before we see that ship again!” He said, shaking hands with the clone. They had already exchanged some reports, when he returned and his commander was more than happy to know he was alive, along with the whole 212th batallion. They seemed to understand what he had to do much easily than he thought, surely much better than Satine, who sent him a holo asking him to stay away from Mandalore at all costs, for the time being. He hoped that he could talk with her, in the near future, but he knew she had all the right to be hurt, as Anakin did.   
But there he was, to his surprise. Anakin stood in front of hin, with a small smile on his face, not entirely comfortable, he could tell from the feeling he got through the Force, but it was a step further, anyway. Obi-Wan wasn't able to decide wether to go for a hug or not, but the young one anticipated him. He squeezed his former master a bit, and murmured a “nice to have you back” in his ear, before going to the bar to prepare for him a glass of wine.   
They finally settled to the table, where they were served by a couple of droids, with a sumptuos dinner. It was after the second round of wine that Cody finally managed to raise enough courage to ask a question that all the higher officials of batallion had, after an holo of the mission circulated amongst them.   
“Sir... Obi-Wan, is it true...” He smiled and drinked a bit more, “I've heard that you actually threatened to eat another prisoner, before the riot in the prison?”   
Quinlan dropped his jaw so fast that it almost hit the table.   
“You did what??” asked, looking at the clone and at Obi-Wan, eyes opened in disbelief.   
Mace Windu chimed in, with a nod.   
“I saw the entire exchange, when the prison sent us the whole thing. I saw with my own eyes, you actually stabbed a fork in his hand.” Explained with a laugh.   
“Well...” Obi-Wan started, flushing a bit, “you know, the food is terrible, there, and I was hungry...” Kenobi saw Anakin freezing with the fork half way to his mouth, eyes widened with surprise, and shaked his head. “Of course I wasn't actually thinking to eat that dude... not raw, anyway. He surely needed some cooking, first!”   
“I thought all jedi were vegetarians, before knowing you better, Obi.” laughed Bail, “I saw some holos too, but I was mostly curious about that box. It seemed a very cruel way to choose the best for the job. What if they all failed?”   
“I don't think it was designed to choose the best ones... honestly, I thought it was to sort out the chance that someone infiltrated the group.” answered Obi-Wan, after a moment.   
“Sure... that was a way to see if a jedi was in there, I guess.” Said Cody. “They knew that it was very unlikely that a jedi could let all that people die without trying to save most of them.”   
“Exactly... and I think that they managed the tests to save some of us anyway. Apparently, even if they thought I wasn't exactly Rako Hardeen, it wasn't a great deal. I'm not sure that they guessed me out, surely Moralo Eval tried to kill me, but, much to my surprise, Cad Bane saved my life.”  
“Cad Bane?” Asked Anakin, finally able to compose himself enough to empty his fork.   
“Yeah... I wouldn't never imagined that too, but after the last test, Eval thought I was too good for him, and tried to throw me into the fire. Bane reached to me with a rope, saved my ass, and told Eval to give me a fair fight. He has some sort of honor, apparently...” he shaked his head, and continued. “We fought and I won, but it was a very dangerous situation.”   
Obi-Wan went on explaining the various test, that were commented with various degree of surprise and compliments from the other guests.   
Only Anakin remained silent, noted Obi-Wan, not even watching him in the eyes, if he could avoid it.   
“You could have been killed, Master...” he said, finally. “And we couldn't do anything to help you. You could just disappear and nobody would have known what was of you.”   
“That was the risk, I know, Anakin..” said Obi-Wan, after a brief silence. “I wish we could find a better way to solve this situation, but we had short time to decide and very few option.”   
“Yeah, but why you, Obi-Wan! It could be anyone else!” exclaimed the young jedi, with red spots on his face, as emotion rised in him.   
“We discussed it, Anakin...” started Mace Windu. “You know your master skills, and how few we are right now. There was no other option. I wanted to tell you, but..”  
“As I said,” chimed in Obi-Wan, “it was my decision not to tell you. And I'm terribly sorry, I understand it was not easy for you... but I think I had my punishment, when we met at a certain point? I seem to remember a specific, unexpected hit... It still hurts, by the way.” he said with a smile, explaining the fight with Anakin, before he and the two bounty hunters could escape again to Serenno, “Listen, if there was another way to save the Chancellor from this plot, we would have used it. But it was the life of Palpatine that we wanted to protect, Anakin.” Said, watching his former padawan straight in the eyes.   
How could he not understand?   
The whole table seemed to froze around them, while Anakin looked back, then he finally nodded. It didn't occurred that his mentor was in real danger, he was so sure that he could protect the Chancellor that he didn't thought that maybe the danger was greater than what he could see.   
“And that you did, thankfully, my friend.” said Bail, raising a glass of wine. “To Palpatine, and to the Republic.”   
They all rised the glassess, and Anakin finally gave a smile and a nod to Obi-Wan. It wasn't much, but it was a start, maybe, Obi-Wan thought.


End file.
